Electro-mechanical drive systems may be part of a hybrid powertrain and includes at least one electric motor-generator capable of converting electrical energy into kinetic energy. In addition, the electro-mechanical drive system can receive power from an internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine combusts fuel to generate torque.